The purpose of this project is to investigate the role of the central nervous system in behavior. In some experiments we are studying the extent to which the cardiovascular system can be modified by instrumental conditioning. In other experiments we are examining age-related changes in thermoregulation. In other experiments we are examining diurnal patterns of hemodynamic performances.